


Captain America and the Alien Who Landed On His Head (though not litterally)

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And doesn't start a relationship, And the alien joins the Howling Comandos, Communication Difficulties, Gen, Steve meets an Alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alien crash lands on Earth in WWII, Earth should consider itself lucky that the first Human they meet is Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and the Alien Who Landed On His Head (though not litterally)

**Author's Note:**

> The alien species that will mostly be depicted don't belong to any published work. I've designed them mostly on my own (my brother inspired their background with some of his own ideas, though he's left my end of that universe very open ended).

"Instructor Kayla! We cannot hold them off for much longer! You must evacuate yourself immediately!" the floating head of the Defense Forces Commander, E'shanta (who was an Erlanni; dear _Maiden_ , what were they _thinking_ ) babbled. Kayla continued to, mostly, ignore him.

"And if you had enacted any _one_ of my perimeter defense proposals, you would not be having so much difficulty defending this station, did you think of that?"

The insulted sneer was proof enough that she was dealing with a xenophobic moron. Seriously, half of her childhood was answering questions of 'how would you guard this?' and 'what is the best defense in this situation?' and he would _know_ if he had bothered to find out.

"If you would just head to the nearest emergency egression point, your people have told me they will meet you there." That was enough to give Kayla pause.

"My people," Kayla breathed blankly. She feels the shredded hole in her mind where her family used to reside. "Let me speak to them," because if they're alive then she still had a chance to go _home_.

She listens long enough to know that they are not her family, just a computer projection, and cuts the connection. Then she starts to completely _ruin_ the research station, thanking the Maiden that the system was, mostly, uninhabited.


End file.
